


Jump

by AlternativeRocker



Series: Alphabet Romance [10]
Category: Taggart - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeRocker/pseuds/AlternativeRocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie decides to take part in a charity bungee jump without Jackie's consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

Before he had even consulted his wife, Robbie had agreed to do a bungee jump from the Titan Crane for a domestic abuse charity that he had become involved with finally after what he had watched his mother go through and what his job had made him witness to.

When he had arrived home to Jackie that evening she had almost lost her cool with him when he informed her of his choice, as they both knew that he hadn't consulted her because she would hate the idea. Mainly stemming from a childhood phobia of heights the addition of there being nothing but the Clyde below that drop was her worst nightmare and he had guessed she would despise it but he found that he was getting excited a lot more than he thought he would at the prospect of doing it.

She understood exactly why he was taking part in this but she had tried to persuade him that there would have been better ways to raise money for the cause, if only for her own sanity. For the remainder of the evening she barely looked at him across the living room, never mind actually making conversation with him. She couldn't remember being this infuriated at him since they had got married - their engagement period had been filled with silences like this through as they found it difficult to agree on anything for the wedding or he used to leave it all under her control which she hated just as much as their arguments.

A month later, on the day of the bungee he persuaded her to come along and watch after weeks of her refusal to so he felt that was at least some sort of victory. Just before leaving their home he grabbed his scarf from a hook behind the door and swapped it with the one she had put on, hoping the strong scent of his aftershave that had transferred on to it would comfort her a little more, before kissing her softly on the forehead and hugging her.

Jackie could hardly watch as he stepped on to the platform and got himself prepared mentally for the jump. The breath she had been holding caught in her throat as he left solid ground and dropped toward the grass. She knew her fear was irrational as these organizers were experienced, but that was still her husband plummeting with only one rope to keep him safe.

The scarf of his that had started around her neck was by that time covering the vast majority of her face which made him smile as he caught a glimpse of her as his head brushed the top of the water.

Once he was back on land he came towards her with a huge, satisfied grin on his face and she thought it was great he had enjoyed himself although she glared at him for still heightening all her terror. As he enveloped her in a hug she didn't want to let go in fear of her imagining this and that he hadn't completed the jump.

"You aren't doing that ever again, I hope you understand!"

"Why, were you scared?"

"Of course I was, you stupid prat!"

"Sorry," he muttered in to her hair as he held her tighter, attempting not to burst out laughing at the woman he had married four years prior and who acted tough in front of everyone else until she was alone with him.


End file.
